little girl
by Minerva's Gryffindor
Summary: Hermione is ill, but instead of going to the medical wing, she finds herself in the arms of the one person she trusts...literally. Please be gentle, not very confident at the moment so please no flames!


_Little Girl_

_Hermione is ill, but instead of going to the medical wing, she finds herself in the arms of the one person she trusts...literally._

Hermione moaned loudly as she staggered down the halls, clutching her wand tightly. A soft breeze whipped past her legs, sending shivers down her spine. She pulled her robes tighter and took deep breaths, hoping to suppress the urge to burst into tears and wait for someone to find her in her weakened state. Sheer determination alone allowed her to continue walking down the abandoned corridor. A light in the distance made Hermione freeze in horror.

_What day was it?...think...Thursday! which meant the teacher on patrol tonight was...Snape. _

Hermione wrapped a shaky arm around her stomach, gritted her teeth and ran in the opposite direction, tears streaming down her cheeks as the pain became unbearable. She ran up to an empty classroom and was gratified to find it unlocked. She ducked inside and leaned heavily on the desk in the corner, breathing deeply. Her breathing stopped as a crack of light could be seen through the door. She closed her eyes and waited in fear, hoping that Umbridge would go easy on the detention this time. One minute turned into two, two turned into three and so on. Hermione edged towards the door, opening it slowly and walking towards the grand staircase.

- - //- -

Minerva McGonagall smiled in relief as she placed the last marked essay on the pile. She stood up and walked towards her cabinet, pulling out a bottle of fire whiskey and pouring herself a small glass. Taking it, she walked towards the armchair in front of the fire and placed the glass on the table before deciding to take a shower before bed. Standing under the hot water, she found her mind wondering back to the events of the last few days, It had taken every ounce of her self control not to curse Umbridge when she accused her of 'disloyalty' but that was nothing compared to the anger she experienced when she found out that her 'Gryffindor cubs' had been forced to use blood quills.

The hot water cascaded down her back, and she allowed herself a relaxed smile as the water soothed her aching muscles. But her relaxed state was interrupted by thoughts of her prized pupil. During the lesson, Hermione had seemed distracted and Minerva hadn't seen her at lunch either. She turned the water off, and wrapped a towel around herself before moving into her bedroom to change into her nightgown, before settling down in front of the fire with a good book.

- -// - -

A thin layer of sweat had begun to form on Hermione's forehead as she trudged down the corridor, avoiding Snape and Umbridge at all costs. Her vision had started to blur slightly, and she knew that she had to get some help. Supporting her aching stomach, Hermione began walking ...but in the opposite direction of the medical wing. She closed her eyes and prayed that when she reopened them, her vision would be perfect and the corridor would have stopped spinning. She turned the corner and smiled when she realized where she was, Stepping forward, she approached the statue of Godric Gryffindor, who watched her worriedly.

"Are you alright dear?" The statue asked, eying her carefully.

"Is Professor McGonagall in?" She asked softly. Godric nodded but annoyingly refused to move unless she had a password. Hermione moaned, trying to remember what the password was.

"Um...Albus...Godric...Tabby...Cat...kitten" Hermione babbled, surprised when the entryway moved aside. Hermione smiled and walked up the stairs slowly, breathing heavily. She reached the large wooden door, and paused. Maybe this was a bad idea, what if McGonagall wasn't alone. Never the less, Hermione knocked and waited anxiously.

- -// - -

Minerva raised her head, looking at the clock before sending a glare at the door. It was nearly midnight, who could be roaming the halls at this time? Deciding against ignoring the person at her door and returning to her book, she stood and walked to the door. Grasping the door knob, she yanked the door open, gasping in shock when she saw her prized pupil leaning heavily against the door.

"Miss Granger, what in Merlin's name are you doing out of bed?" Minerva demanded, slightly annoyed at being disturbed. Hermione glanced at the floor, her vision blurring slightly.

"Miss Granger are you alright?" She muttered worriedly, taking in her appearance. Slight dishevelled hair, pale, shivering, clammy skin. She stepped forward brushed a stray lock of hair out of her pupil's eyes.

"No." Hermione whimpered, pitching herself forwards into Minerva's arms. Instantly, her fear heightened as she lifted the girl up, placing her gently on the sofa in front of the fire. Summoning a bowl of cool water and a towel, Minerva knelt next to Hermione, dipping the towel into the water and wiping Hermione's forehead lovingly. A small whimper escaped Hermione's lips, making Minerva's heart bleed. _No wonder she wasn't at dinner. _

"Hermione...open your eyes dear." Obediently, the young witch's eyes fluttered open, her eyes darting around until she realized where she was.

"P-Professor?"

"I'm here dear, Hermione when did you first feel ill?" Minerva asked, using her wand to reduce the lighting. She took the blanket hanging from the back of the sofa and wrapped it around Hermione.

"Yesterday, before dinner."

"Is that why you weren't at dinner?"

"I didn't think you'd notice." Minerva pulled back in horror, of course she would notice, why wouldn't she? It was true that with Umbridge around she had to do a lot more work than usual, but she had hoped that her Gryffindors would still feel comfortable to come to her if anything happened. Staring at Hermione's pale face she realized that she was becoming a stranger.

"Of course I noticed. " Minerva whispered before reaching for a muggle thermometer.

"Open wide." Hermione allowed Minerva to place the device in her mouth, smiling slightly at Minerva's concerned expression. Minerva frowned, as she placed the thermometer on the counter, before grabbing her wand.

"You stay here; I'm just going to get some potions from poppy. Try to get some sleep." Minerva muttered as Hermione closed her eyes. She bent over the girl and kissed her forehead softly before grabbing her dressing gown and rushing to the medical wing.

- - // - -

"Poppy? Where are you?" Minerva whispered harshly, stepping into the side office near the entrance to the ward. Poppy stood up and rushed forward, grateful for the reprieve from all the work on her desk.

"Minerva? What on earth are you doing down here? You're not ill are you?"

"No but a student of mine is. I need a potion –"

"Out of the question, if a student is ill they should be brought straight to me. You of all people should know that." Poppy huffed angrily, storming past her friend towards a store cupboard.

"Poppy, unless you want me to tell Snape about the crush you had on him for 6 years, you'll help me out." Minerva threatened. Poppy seemed to pale considerably at her threat and sighed.

"What are the symptoms?"

"She's shivering, pale, clammy skin, dishevelled, temperature at about 108 degrees ... oh and she hasn't been sleeping well and she skipped dinner." Minerva frowned at the look Poppy sent her.

"Hmm...108 you say...trouble sleeping...hmmm"

"Poppy!"

"Give Miss Granger this. It should clear up the symptoms within a few hours. Just make sure you stay with her in case there are any side effects." Poppy handed Minerva a light blue bottle containing a deep green liquid resembling poly juice potion.

"How did you know-"

"-That it was Miss Granger? Please Minerva, any other pupil and you would have sent them to me."

- - // - -

Minerva smiled at the peaceful girl curled up on her sofa, sleeping soundly. She stepped closer and ran her fingers threw the damp locks, before deciding now was a good time to administer the vile looking potion.

"Hermione...wake up....HERMIONE!" Minerva smiled in relief when her eyelids fluttered open.

"Huh?...oh professor...I'm sorry –"

"No apologizes, you have every right to feel tired. Now I want you to drink this potion, I know it looks vile, but it should clear up your symptoms." Minerva instructed, placing the vile into her pocket whilst helping Hermione sit up. Minerva sat behind Hermione and allowed the girl to lean back against her chest whilst she shook the potion before pulling out the cork.

Hermione swallowed the liquid, grimacing at the taste but swallowed it regardless. Once the vile was empty, Minerva placed it on the table before patting Hermione's back as a coughing fit took hold. Sagging backwards as the effect of the potion began to sweep over her, Hermione allowed herself a brief moment to do something she had dreamed of doing for a long time. Minerva's eyes widened as Hermione turned around and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you."


End file.
